Further Fan Fiction Follies
by Gail Cregg
Summary: More Thom E.Gemcity poems about fan fiction. Sequel to the Fan Fiction Follies.
1. Ode To There,Their and They're

A/N - A site update has redone the formatting on these and I haven't had time to redo them.

Written by Mr Thom E. Gemcity.

Initially meant as a celebration  
>The Follies soon became more of a demonstration<br>Or perhaps a presentation  
>On what we in fan fiction hold dear<br>But one thing has become quite clear  
>On this I've more than just those ideas<br>So here for your elucidation  
>Are extra odes with information<p>

ODE TO THERE,THEIR AND THEY'RE.

One problem often come across  
>If fixed would be no small loss<br>Is that of there, their and they're  
>Please read the meaning and example here<br>Their is for people and there is for place  
>Get it wrong and you'll have egg on your face<br>(Oh and as a little aside  
>it's ei or that egg will be fried)<p>

There doesn't need an explanation  
>It can be any location<br>Their means belonging to them  
>Their house, their cat, their feelings and so on and so forth ad infinitum<br>They're is for when you mean they are  
>Get this all right and you'll be a star<p>

Here's an example using names you might know  
>Borrowed from a book not a tv show<br>"Look! Look McGregor, over there" Amy shouted and pointed without fear  
>She knows they all love her and is without care<br>"What is it o Amy the fair?"  
>"It's Lisa and Tommy in that car.<br>They're kissing. We can see even though it is far."  
>"As usual you are right. Their future now is not too bright."<br>"Why do you think so? What makes you put it in that light?"  
>"If Tibbs sees them sucking face<br>One will have to leave this place."

So if in a fic you have to write  
>There, their or they're do consider your readers plight<br>And try to get your word choice right


	2. Ode To Apostrophe Accuracy

For Scouse who let this plot bunny out of the house.  
>Absconding Apostrophes - Not there when should be.<br>Abundant Aberrant Apostrophes - Many that are there when should not be.

ODE TO APOSTROPHE ACCURACY.

Some consider it almost a catastrophe  
>The misuse of the apostrophe<br>The absconding one that goes missing  
>Or the abundant aberrant that start readers hissing<br>I don't think it's that serious  
>But a lesson may be valuable nonetheless<br>When to put them in or leave them out  
>After this there should be no doubt<p>

Most commonly used in contractions  
>Or as a colleague of mine calls them 'contraptions'<br>When words are combined to make a shorter version  
>To the missing letters we have no aversion<br>To remind people where letters used to be  
>We replace them with an apostrophe<br>Of examples there are many, here's but a few  
>I hope these prove useful to you<p>

There's one for the missing o in don't  
>One for the missing a in you're<br>One for the missing i in it's  
>One for the missing a in I'm<br>One for the missing would or should or ha in I've  
>One for the missing wi in I'll<br>Apostrophes will never go out of style  
>So if letters are missing then apostrophes are in<br>Help prevent this grammatical sin

And now for use number two  
>The correct thing to do<br>If you wish to say something to someone does belong  
>There is no need to sing a song<br>To their name append an apostrophe and an s  
>Then readers will not have to guess<br>If it's Tommy's black book or Lisa's knife  
>Do this to avoid strife<p>

One final note on two common errors  
>That cause English teachers to shake with terror<br>A word that means more than one or ends in s  
>Is not the place an apostrophe should go<br>This you really need to know

I admit it can be confusing  
>Can sometimes catch authors snoozing<br>But being accurate can make quite a difference  
>In reader confidence<br>About your writing competence


	3. Ode To Defiant And Definite

ODE TO DEFIANT AND DEFINITE.

Two words that writers often confuse  
>Leaving their readers somewhat bemused<br>Are definite and defiant  
>To make them compliant<br>With the meanings true  
>This is what you need to do<br>Check your story through  
>The responsibility is on you<br>To ensure the correct word you have wrote  
>Of these definitions do take note<p>

To be defiant someone or something you must defy  
>Openly disobey or resist in a way<br>If this is what you're trying to say  
>Defiant is the word every day<p>

If a character is certain and sure  
>Of a fact clear and unmistakable<br>On which their view is unshakable  
>Or if an issue has limits exact<br>Authors should make a pact  
>To remember not only that this is definite<br>But also to spell the word right  
>I and I not I and A<br>This will make your readers stay


	4. Ode To Story Completion

ODE TO STORY COMPLETION.

Readers are begging on bended knees  
>Sending out their desperate pleas<br>For authors to see a story through  
>Not just wandering where the muse takes you<br>Writing a multi-chapter fic can be quite hard  
>Make you feel as if your brain has turned to lard<p>

With that readers can emphasize  
>Will not mind a short delay if a new chapter is the prize<br>They'll even enjoy a one-shot or two  
>If penning them reinvigorates you<p>

But starting a story then another and another  
>Makes readers think why should they bother<br>Making a commitment to read you  
>If you won't commit to follow through<br>So PLEASE finish and post one story at a time  
>Take notice of this little rhyme<p> 


	5. Ode To Two,To And Too

ODE TO TWO, TO AND TOO.

Two for the number writers seldom confuse  
>But to and too they often misuse<br>To introduces a noun of place, time, person other material thing  
>For condition, action, sensation examples are following<p>

Go to the head  
>To fall out of bed<br>Agree to do  
>To follow through<p>

As to is most common  
>I'll leave it there<br>It is usually the right word to place here

Too is much trickier  
>It means in addition, as well<br>I'm hoping this is as clear as the chime of a bell  
>A handy little hint I find<br>To clear up the mess of one's mind  
>Is to take out too<br>Replace with as well  
>If it fits in the sentence then all is swell<p>

ODE TO THE OMISSION OF THE AMPERSAND.

The & symbol is kind of grand  
>Is known as an ampersand<br>It represents the word and  
>Usually on advertising or an office door<br>Indicating a person plus person or persons more  
>In that context symbols are fine<br>But in stories it crosses the line  
>Of grammar correct and proper<br>Of mistakes it's not a whopper  
>Yet for the reader it's most disconcerting<br>Starts their eyes hurting  
>So remember and not &amp;<br>For good writing let's make a stand


	6. Ode To Inspiration

ODE TO INSPIRATION.

Inspiration is an amazing thing  
>It can hit out of nowhere like lightning<br>Sitting reading a file  
>Perhaps listening to colleagues bicker in their own unique style<br>(You know who I'm talking about)  
>Or be more of a slow burn<br>Especially for authors with a living to earn  
>Sends you into a writing frenzy from which there is no return<p>

It can make you smile on a gloomy day  
>Chase creative stifling away<br>Take you in a whole new direction  
>From your initial intention<br>Make you try a pairing new  
>Or character or scene or two<br>It's hard to explain to those who don't create  
>How it can raise your heart rate<br>Distract you from daily cares  
>Help with an outlet for your fears<br>Yes, inspiration is an incredible thing  
>That sets writer's eyes sparkling<p> 


	7. Ode To Artistic License

ODE TO ARTISTIC LICENSE.

An aspect of fan writing in which some authors delight  
>Can sometimes lead to readers taking fright<br>I speak of the chance to write things your way  
>Not be limited by what is canon and on the show every day<br>You can introduce a blistering romance, bring people back from the dead  
>Or change what a character said<br>Or write what you'd like them to say  
>You might even make a person gay<br>Hurt them, torture them, plunge them into despair  
>Married with half a dozen kids and without care<p>

Authors and their readers too  
>Get to explore something new<br>This is the beauty of writing like this  
>So authors who choose it you shouldn't dis<br>It is their writing and their choice  
>To give their inner thoughts voice<br>So if with their stories you don't agree  
>Take a deep breath and count to three<br>There are millions of stories out there  
>So please play fair and look elsewhere<br>I am sure with time and effort you'll find what you're looking for  
>Be it case fic, romance or something more<p> 


	8. Ode To Reader Suggestions

*For all those who made suggestions through reviews or pms with thanks.*

ODE TO READER SUGGESTIONS.

Your suggestions have come thick and fast  
>A rainy day means I've got to them at last<br>But of computer issues I've had a few  
>So if your idea is missing please don't feel blue<br>It's not a reflection on what I think of you  
>Just that it got lost somewhere on the way<br>Ask and I'll return to it one day

To pay someone a compliment is to give them praise  
>For this from Tibbs Agent Tommy might wait til the end of days<br>To complement something on the other hand  
>Means it completes or coexists like instruments in a band<br>Like Amy's boots perfectly complement her outfit

There's no need for the team to strain to hear  
>When Tibbs speaks there is no doubt that he is here<br>A lack of sleep may cause Tommy's mind to wander from the task he was set  
>Wondering if Amy will ever collect on her bet<br>About Tibbs and the director  
>If getting closer he would ever let her<p>

To be poor is to struggle with money  
>Something agent McGregor will not find funny<br>In my next book  
>At which you must take a look<br>(Shameless self plug there!)

To pour something over means just that  
>Like that crush thing Lisa drinks to keep from getting fat<br>Being poured over Tommy when she's sick of him being a brat  
>Your pores are something to do with your skin<br>Moisturize and cleanse to keep in good condition

An arc is part of the circumference of a circle or other curve  
>A story arc means it flows through with a clear beginning, middle, end<br>It's nothing to do with Noah, my friend  
>An arch is a curved structure that supports a bridge or floor though it may be just ornamental<br>Consult your dictionary for more

Another common request  
>Was for a simple test<br>To help writers know then from than  
>Which proved trickier than the issue of the ampersand<p>

Then is for at that time, after that, what comes next  
>Like in the following piece of text<br>Officer Tommy kissed Lisa passionately  
>Thinking they were hidden by the tree<br>Then she slapped him for being so free  
>Then he promised not to try it again<br>She swore if he did then his life she would end

Than is used to introduce the second item in a comparison such as  
>Tommy is more macho than McGregor<br>Who is better at computers than Tibbs  
>Who is only slightly more caffeine addicted than Amy<br>Who wears more outrageous outfits than Lisa  
>Who is better at defending herself than Mr Pimmy Jalmer<br>Who knows more about social networks than Birdie  
>Who knows more about autopsies than Director Lance<p>

I hope these are what you had in mind  
>If not then please be kind<br>I have certainly tried my best  
>To help authors put these problems to rest<p> 


	9. Ode To Ring  Wring And Wreck  Wreak

ODE TO RING/WRING AND WRECK/WREAK.

Just when I think with these I'm done  
>More errors want to join in the fun<br>Work is slow with murders few  
>I've time to pen a hint or two<p>

Doorbells and phones do ring  
>One on Lisa's finger would cause Tisa fans to sing<br>But when thinking of Tommy's neck  
>She must resist the urge it to wring<br>It simply means to twist and squeeze  
>By that she'd end his life with ease<p>

The following words look almost the same with w, r, e and k  
>It is too easy to lose your way<br>To wreck is to cause disablement or destruction  
>Especially if it means a ships dysfunction<br>But to wreak means to inflict  
>Vengeance, pain, havoc, damage and things like that<br>What word you may pull from a hat  
>So this brief tale comes to an abrupt end<br>For I must go to meet a friend


	10. Ode To Proofreading

ODE TO PROOFREADING.

Here just for you another ode  
>Please remember it's not a prescriptive code<br>A gentle reminder to authors all  
>Written between each murder call<p>

No-one is perfect I do realize  
>(I've worked with Officer Tommy too long!)<br>But please take your eyes from the skies  
>And apply them again to win the prize<br>Of reviews and reader retention  
>Giving your fics their undivided attention<p>

Read over your title, summary and story  
>Aloud if you must<br>Do not just trust  
>Yourself, a spell check or beta<p>

I know in the excitement of finishing  
>You want to start publishing<br>Right away, now  
>But please don't have a cow<br>(What would Officer Lisa make of that expression?)  
>Take a break<br>Then remove each mistake  
>If you take a moment to read it through<br>Readers will really love you


	11. Ode To Encouragement

ODE TO ENCOURAGEMENT.

As the end of the year draws near  
>Many new writers can be found here<br>Some finished with school and now having fun  
>Others relaxing when a hectic day's work is done<br>It's hard for probies to get a start  
>It's part science and part art<br>To tempt readers from the tried and true  
>Make them want to read and review<br>Remember when you were starting out  
>How one review could make you shout<br>So praise when it's good  
>Offer help when it's not<br>Never, ever laugh at a ludicrous plot  
>Encourage them in this joy you've found<br>Help their flights of fancy leave the ground

A/N – Re recent Ode To The Summary update.

To 'older' writers out there  
>Please don't shed a tear<br>I meant wisdom and experience not age  
>Those who keep us turning the page<br>And of course you many not know it all  
>Yet you know some things big or small<br>So please answer a probie writer's call


	12. Odes To Readability & Exclamation Marks

ODE TO READABILITY.

To make stories easier to read  
>Make the following your creed<br>Long chunks of text are a no-no  
>Paragraphs are the way to go<br>Divide sections using Insert Line  
>Not #, xoxo, ncisncis etc and you'll be fine<br>**Bold** words jump out of the page  
>A distraction that hopefully won't become 'all the rage'<br>If something you want to emphasize  
><em>Italics<em> are soothing on the eyes  
>Your plot and characterization may be great<br>But errors of layout will turn readers away at an alarming rate

ODE TO THE EXCLAMATION MARK.

An exclamation mark usually has no place in a title  
>Correct usage is vital<br>It should be placed after someone exclaims  
>From investigators to grand dames<br>If Amy screeches "Oh, my God!"  
>Or Jalmer can't contain a "That's so odd!"<br>This example is quite plain  
>Use it for your personal gain<br>By which I mean readers will come  
>Read your work in winter rain or summer sun<p> 


	13. Promises Apologies & Bare Bear

ODE AGAINST UPDATE PROMISES/APOLOGIES.

When excited by a writing idea  
>To your readers you wish to make clear<br>When next it is that you will post  
>So they know you won't become a ghost<br>Yet sad to say  
>It rarely works out that way<br>And what you choose as the day  
>Will more often that not go astray<br>As real life comes into play  
>So from this fact arises three issues<br>That can have readers reaching for their tissues  
>(Not truly that I hope at least it's better than them reaching for rope)<p>

Firstly making a update promise/prediction  
>To those with a reading addiction<br>Is kind of pointless as it raises expectations  
>That lead inevitably to frustrations<p>

Secondly then you have to apologize  
>Words getting in the way of the story they want as the prize<br>And if you do it time and again  
>The words become meaningless<br>Even if they relieve an author's stress

My third point might seem a little odd  
>But to infrequent readers I give a recognizing nod<br>Though most read a chapter at a time  
>You'll be surprised at the number who<br>Sometimes staying up incredibly late  
>(Never I hope breaking a date)<br>Wait for days and days  
>To find a quiet hour or two<br>To catch up on reading you  
>They often read more than one<br>And updates/apologies detract from their fun  
>By interrupting the plot flow<br>They wish these notes you would let go

ODE TO BARE AND BEAR.

I know I mentioned this in DiNozzo's Guide  
>But stareagle requested an ode not just a story inside<br>As I know lately for her things have been kind of rough  
>This ode is her gift for doing it tough<p>

Bare means unclothed, uncovered, unadorned or to strip, expose  
>Such as by Tommy's removal of Lisa's clothes<br>(I've clearly been spending too much time with him!)  
>Bear is for the animal possibly grizzly<br>Remember the distinction to save readers from misery

Bear can also mean to hold up/support, to bring forth, to produce  
>Or tend in direction or be located or situated<br>Such as Amy's pain at Tibbs' death was hard to bear  
>Or that the sexual tension that was in the squad room air<br>Was becoming unbearable for any Tisa fan  
>Wanting Tommy to step up and be a man<br>So remember the difference between the two  
>And I'm sure readers will thank you<p> 


	14. Ode Against Extended Summaries

ODE AGAINST EXTENDED SUMMARIES.

I'm not talking about what you write to entice readers in  
>But what you put before your story you begin<br>Lately I've noticed in a story or three  
>More authors posting an extended summary<p>

These describe to the new reader or longtime friend  
>What is in the story from start to end<br>Thus revealing what readers need not to know  
>Kind of like a spoiler for a show<br>Exposing twists in the plot  
>Fortunately this does not happen a lot<p>

Writing this way is wrong  
>The readers will soon be gone<br>You've given them no reason to stay  
>And they'll go merrily on their way<br>So let your words tell the tale  
>Including an extended summary is an 'epic fail'<p> 


	15. Ode To Fan Fiction Friendships

ODE TO FAN FICTION FRIENDSHIPS.

From many countries of the world we're drawn here  
>By something not unlike the power of Tibbs' stare<br>Those who write and those who read  
>A good time for all is practically guaranteed<br>And what for me is the best part  
>(apart from the chance to practise my writing art)<br>Is the friendships that over time form  
>Not face to face as used to be the norm<p>

You might bond over a character you both adore or hate  
>Or over a pairing you'd love to see mate<br>Discuss the fact you love a show  
>Or moan that an author's updates are way too slow<br>You might be an author with 'creative stifling'  
>A problem that is not at all trifling<br>And this with another you need to share  
>Someone who understands why you care<br>You might talk about where you are from  
>How the holiday season is coming along<p>

As diverse as the reasons that bring us here  
>Are those that make friendships almost from thin air<br>Little black squiggles on a page become words that have meaning  
>Not just to stop creative muses screaming<br>Reach out and touch reader's hearts  
>And that is how a friendship starts<br>Let's take a moment to rejoice in this  
>Any friendship you shouldn't lightly dismiss<p> 


	16. Ode To Respect

_Dedication – This one is going out to any victims of the increasing problem of cyber abuse on this site (authors/readers who have been victims of trolls, flamers, etc.). In particular Shelbylou for standing up to be counted; not for herself but for another author._

ODE TO RESPECT.

One thing that's increasingly making my blood start to boil  
>Is to read after people have put in considerable toil<br>To publish a story for others to enjoy  
>The horrible remarks that some employ<br>To criticize aspects of the writing  
>They take a tone that is quite slighting<br>(Not sure if that's a word but if Amy can use hinky  
>I hope this won't drive pedants to want a drinkie)<br>Or the way they respond to a pairing  
>Thinking they are being daring<br>But so few even sign their name  
>For this I wish they'd feel shame<p>

Sometimes it's the way an author responds when they could take a politer tack  
>Sadly it seems basic manners they lack<br>Sometimes reviewers go on the attack  
>When all that someone else has said<br>Is not that they want an author dead  
>But that something in a story they fail to see<br>Which I'd find helpful if it were written to me

I've mentioned this in the past  
>Was hoping the abuse increase would not last<br>Yet I think it again deserves attention  
>Want people to think about this issue<br>Help prevent people needing to reach for that tissue

So here I am on bended knee  
>Sending out into the ether my desperate plea<br>Whoever you are if you read or you write  
>Just remember that because people are out of sight<br>It does not give you free reign to say what you like  
>If you are mean we want you to take a hike<br>Or 'Amy' might track you down  
>And 'Officer Lisa" cause you to frown<br>Then Tibbs will make you leave town  
>So practice respect towards one and all<br>Make this fandom remembered for answering my call


	17. Ode To The OC

This was inspired by scousemuz1k's brilliant new story Oonagh's Faith and abfirechick's Honor Few, Fear None both of which contain highly believable and likeable OCs. Check them out some time.

ODE TO THE OC.

There's nothing wrong with a well written OC  
>They allow a writer be a little more free<br>Not constrained by what we think we know  
>Previously read or seen on a tv show<br>They bring new perspectives on characters we love  
>Can easily be killed off if push comes to shove<p>

They may be a romantic interest, bad guy or long-time friend  
>If the author is good we'll care before the end<br>They can be a catalyst for story change  
>Or there to extend a character's emotional range<p>

Admittedly they can turn Mary Sue or Gary Stu  
>Enough to make a reader rue<br>Ever starting the reading of a fic  
>So bad they make them feel sick<br>But if an OC is told right  
>Review numbers can go out of sight<p>

However when it comes to giving them a name  
>Far too many are the same<br>Why are so many called Sam?  
>Especially those with whom Gibbs does the 'wham-bam'<p>

So if you see an OC in a summary don't turn up your nose  
>Take a chance and see where it goes<p> 


	18. Ode Against Spoilers

With credit to Gottahavemyncis for reminding me of one type of spoiler.

ODE AGAINST SPOILERS.

There's few things worse than reading a spoiler  
>Although it's not quite up there with a bunny boiler<br>If a fic refers to an episode  
>Then most authors follow the code<br>Of writing in a summary or author's note  
>It's title, season and number<br>Enough facts for readers to drag it from their slumber  
>Of memories of many shows and thus know not to read<br>Being informative should be a writer's creed  
>Not just for the current season<br>But also those past within reason

Authors have got these down  
>Yet other types of spoiler can make people frown<br>One that is hard to avoid is one that is inadvertent  
>Not at all meant<br>By writing a summary for the Just In page that gives away  
>Part of an episodes story<br>It's hard to when your brain feels fried  
>By what you've tried<br>To write on the inside  
>To find the right words in your brain<br>Jump off the thought train  
>About your story that you are on<br>To think of others and how they'll respond reading your words in the great beyond  
>But stop and think it through<br>Spoilers matter to them as I hope they do you

I've mentioned extended summaries at the start of a story before  
>That are becoming part of fan fic folklore<br>If you tell the whole story before you begin  
>Readers will not wish to read what is within<br>You've given them no reason to want to learn  
>The plot twists and pairings you have in store<br>So once again when writing these remember less is more

Tied into the two of these  
>Is another spoiler that makes reader enthusiasm freeze<br>I speak of an author answering a question asked  
>By commenting in the story and not a pm<br>Partially to blame here is reader impatience  
>Wanting an answer now<br>Not waiting to see how the details a writer will sow  
>Will help the story to grow<p>

So with whatever words you write  
>(summary, an, answer to question)  
>Keep in mind those out of sight<br>Don't let spoilers of any kind ruin a readers night


	19. Ode To A Readable Layout

ODE TO A READABLE LAYOUT.

In other odes this had a brief mention  
>Now I think it needs attention<br>As a stand alone  
>As an issue about which too many probie writers are prone<br>To make errors that obscure their meaning  
>Send readers from the room screaming<br>I speak of making a story easy to read  
>So that your readers imagination can be freed<p>

You might have the best idea for a plot  
>Something not written a lot<br>Or a way to write a pairing  
>Or a character's near ending<br>That will send your review numbers soaring  
>As a reward for not being boring<br>Yet if your layout makes your story hard to read  
>Readers will look elsewhere for what they need<p>

Single or double space between each line  
>Your personal preference is just fine<br>But please don't put text in big blocks  
>It can give readers quite severe shocks<br>A new line for each speaker is a handy guide  
>Spread out such content in your stories inside<br>Use plain and not **bold** font  
>As unfortunately is some authors want<br>Never use an underline  
>For emphasis italics are divine<p>

If you post a fic for the world  
>You clearly hope your voice is heard<br>To make sure that it is  
>There's no need to get in a tiz<br>Just observe what others have done  
>Keeping in mind this is all for fun<br>And work hard to get the basics right  
>Your reviews then will be quite a sight!<p> 


	20. Ode To The Crack Fic

ODE TO THE CRACK FIC.

A story that is kind of crazy  
>Possibly with a plot that's somewhat hazy<br>Or about which research for an author has been lazy  
>Is known in the fanfic world<br>Where these strange ideas can often be heard  
>As a crack fic<br>(I'm resisting Agent Tommy's suggestion re: a rhyme here!)  
>Totally over the top it allows an author to play with a concept<br>Much as Tommy would a bicep  
>Wild, insane, not causing pain<br>Humor is usually the author's aim  
>Readers may ignore them thinking it's kind of dumb<br>Or only improved with a few sips of rum  
>But one thing these are is never dull<br>So check out a crack fic when you have your next reading lull


	21. Ode To Dialogue

When creative stifling gets me down  
>Bringing on a frustrated frown<br>With this series I like to play  
>So here's a fresh Folly for a new day<p>

ODE TO DIALOGUE.

Characters to each other speak  
>Without that a story would be quite weak<br>They might have an accent or a catch phrase  
>Be eloquent or stingy with praise<br>Individuals have their own unique voice  
>In everything from tone to word choice<br>If an author has done their job right  
>A reader should know at first sight<br>Whose words that they are reading  
>Without the need to send their brain bleeding<br>So pay attention to your character's speech  
>It's hard but not beyond your reach<p>

I'd like to add to what I've wrote  
>With just this little note<br>To remind people what we're discussing here  
>Is dialogue, words my dear<br>Ue is the correct ending  
>When a review you're sending<br>A dialog box is a computer term  
>One geeks everywhere will learn<br>Mixing dialog with dialogue  
>Would not be approved of by The Frog!<p> 


	22. Ode To The Beta Reader

ODE TO THE BETA READER.

The purpose of this ode is to feature  
>A rare and very special creature<br>I speak to you of the beta  
>One always happy to help ya<br>(Sorry the rhyme is so abysmal  
>My attempt to find one left me quite dismal)<br>Who give up their precious time  
>To read through each and every line<br>Help authors with aspects of a story like the plot  
>Or spelling and grammar more often than not<br>They advise, encourage, help to enthuse  
>An author with that elusive muse<br>Might suggest what to keep and what to lose  
>It can be tricky terrain to navigate<br>The distance between mind and page is sometimes great  
>So to all beta readers we say well done<br>Your contribution adds much to our fan fiction fun


	23. Ode To The Plot

ODE TO THE PLOT

(Having one not losing it that is)

Plot - Four letters make up a little word  
>That when discussing fan fiction is often heard<br>Also known as narrative or storyline  
>If it has no holes then all is divine<br>It's the flow of the story from A to Z  
>With detours along the way maybe<br>Twists and turns an author learns  
>Add an extra element<br>Though some might think them a deterrent  
>To story clarity<br>Although it is a rarity  
>Some authors choose as a priority<br>To focus on characters and ships  
>Making their plot somewhat a lucky dip<br>It might hold together just  
>Avoiding plot holes is a must<br>A balance needs to be found  
>Or reviewers will run your fic into the ground<p> 


	24. Ode to Procrastination

ODE TO PROCRASTINATION

Authors often can be found procrastinating  
>When their stories for you they should be updating<br>Though we know it's incredibly frustrating  
>It's amazing what we can find to do<br>When we could be writing a word or two  
>We might be chasing that elusive muse<br>Or learning how to cook a goose  
>Creative stifling could be blocking our way<br>Or we might be waiting for a rainy day  
>Or maybe some time alone<br>Unbroken by the ringing of that darn phone!  
>We might need to research some facts<br>Or maybe we're just being a little lax  
>Kinda like Agent Slacks<br>However good their intentions might be  
>Authors are not totally free<br>To write day and night  
>After that one really would look a fright<br>Yes, there are many distractions an author can find  
>To prevent them from putting words on a line<p> 


	25. Ode To Little Gems

ODE TO LITTLE GEMS.

The review count on such fics may not be high  
>Many readers will simply pass them by<br>Of followers they may have only a few  
>But I praise the stories that speak to you<br>It may be a crack fic that causes a laugh  
>Or something romantic to read in the bath<br>It might be from a probie writer on whom you've taken a chance  
>Or your favorite author who has made Tisa dance<br>Somehow these stories touch you  
>In a way few others do<br>So let your eyes roam  
>And pick out from the fluff and the foam<br>Something not your usual tome  
>You will be surprised at what you can find if you take the time<br>Dig up these little gems from the imagination gold mine


	26. Ode To The New Year

ODE TO THE NEW YEAR.

Now the New Year is here  
>I sit waiting for this hangover to clear<br>(Spending it with Agent Tommy was a bad idea)  
>I thought I'd pen a line or two<br>With some gentle reminders and pointers for you  
>To those probie writers posting for the first time<br>Or regulars returning to enjoy the break from their real life  
>Here's some helpful hints to avoid strife<br>Most basics I've covered in detail when I've written before  
>I don't want to become a repetitive bore<br>Fan fic should be fun and not a chore  
>So here's a simple list<br>Of some of those you might have missed

Keep your summary short and simple  
>A touch of humor might cause a dimple<br>Warn for spoilers and deaths that might shock  
>You wouldn't want readers to mock<br>Proofread all you have wrote  
>From summary to story and author's note<br>Update when you can  
>It often helps to have a plan<br>Know your ending before you begin  
>Not finishing a story is a major fan fic sin<br>Listen to what reviewers have to say  
>Most simply want to encourage and help you on your way<br>Remember you are writing for you  
>It's YOUR choice what characters say and do<br>Mostly though just have some fun  
>Let your imagination out for a run!<p>

For this ode I'd like to add one issue more  
>That's making authors and reviewers heartsore<br>I beg you to promote not only constructive crit of what's been wrote  
>But also respect for all on this site<br>Long time member or just joined last night  
>We all have opinions and characters we hate or love<br>Authors we fav or just can't stand  
>And we come from all over the land<br>So be respectful with any comment you make  
>Wouldn't want to see you end up dead in a lake!<br>(Yep, I've been writing crime fic for far too long)


	27. Ode To Taking Chances

A/N - I recently had fun trying two new writing challenges, writing a character I don't usually write and contributing to another author's fic. I hope this inspires you to try something a little different.

ODE TO TAKING CHANCES.

We all have a comfort zone  
>When we retreat from that ringing phone<br>Characters, genres, ships we love to write  
>Plus those which give us quite a fright<br>The ones we try our hardest to avoid  
>Paralyze our writing like some alien android<br>(I really must give up the online games!)  
>It might be a character's motives or the way they speak<br>That cause a writer to completely freak  
>To put all this on one side<br>To have stories we can share with pride

Yet I'm here to beg you to take a chance  
>Write something different, perhaps romance?<br>Explore that middle of the night idea  
>You really have nothing to fear<br>You might find a talent or readers new  
>For work that truly challenges you<br>And if you don't then that's okay  
>It will help blow the mind cobwebs away<br>Then you can return to what you write every day  
>Your stories could be refreshed by taking a diversion<br>To taking writing chances do not have an aversion


	28. Ode To Balance Not Bashing

For Binkeybella.

ODE TO BALANCE OVER BASHING.

I've gone over the basics 'til you're starting to snore  
>So here's something complex for an ode more<br>I'm here to encourage and not fan the rage  
>I speak of how a character is portrayed on the page<p>

I plead with writers for balance and to not bash  
>Even though we're not writing these fics for cash<br>I urge you to write a character with a flaw  
>Yet am not talking of heroes from folklore<br>Riding in to save the day  
>Letting nothing stand in their way<p>

No-one is perfect this we know  
>Be they writer, reviewer or character in a book or tv show<br>They all have faults as well as virtue  
>Some might even wish to hurt you<br>Yet I think most of us you'll find  
>Greatly prefer a well-rounded character to the other kind<br>Aim for balance in your character portrayal  
>Then only rabid character fans will wail<p>

But if bashing one is how you like you fan fic fun  
>You'll find many a like minded soul<br>That is just the way some writers will roll  
>What I'm trying to say is each to their own<br>Be polite and respect that right  
>Make the NCIS fandom the nicest on this site!<p> 


	29. Ode To Festive Fics

ODE TO FESTIVE FICS.

As the end of year rolls round

People all over can be found

Shopping, planning trips away

Lingering over lunches on a work day

Catching up with friends

Making new year plans

Perhaps a resolution

Amidst all this fuss and flurry

Some authors pause in their hurry

To pen a one shot or full story

Write a festive fic for you

Describing the team around the tree

Tinsel stretched as far as the eye can see

A little light fluff to help you decompress

Let go of the years stress

There might be some who at these sneer

Claiming festive fic are "dashed off without care"

But we won't let the grinches cause a frown

Or the loss of a character get us down

Celebrate with a fic or two

With gratitude to those who write for you.


End file.
